Forum:Borderlands Too Easy?
Don't get me wrong, i love the game, but it seems that the first time i ever played it, it was decently hard, but after that the game seems to easy, where i can beat it under leveled and with poor equipment. It seems like there should have been a difficulty option added into the game. Try playing Knoxx without overleveling - you've not finished Knoxx yet, I suppose? Also, it seems like you removed the forumheader. --Nagamarky 04:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. I joined 3 other hi-level 40's and we tried DLC3. We got jumped by the first Assassin Team, Lvl 51s, and got slaughtered. We respawned at the junction and just 1 of the assassins came down the ramp after us and was still able to kill us all repeatedly. I was a Siren and spent all my time phasewalking and reviving. It seemed like at least one of our team was always down. It took about 15 minutes to kill her. We then left to go level up! -- MeMadeIt 05:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) After you've beat the game a few times, it does become easier, mostly because you know what to expect, what to do, and what to avoid. -- MeMadeIt 05:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It's called getting good! Of course as you get better at a game it will seem easier. Keep in mind the game is designed to be difficult for newcomers. The "difficulty" level is based on what level you are. If you want it to be easy, just grind a bit more and over level. if you want it to be hard, make sure your enemies are 3 or so levels higher than you are. Thats basically a built in difficulty meter, only better. Want it to be insane? Do missions that are 6-7 levels over you and then see how easy you think it is. And don't try to tell me it's still easy, even when all the enemies are much higher level. 05:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I would go so far as to say it is too easy but I don't think I would call it very hard either. The only spot I recall being really tough was when I first encountered Craw. I think a difficulty level is a good idea. I would personally like to see it set up so it affects loot. Currently if you go on-line and get 4 people playing the difficulty goes up but so does the loot. I would like to be able to set this so I can play off-line at the same difficulty/loot as a 4 person online game. wouldn't work, then all the modders would use their stock weapons and rose omegas to get way better loot. difficulty isn't a problem for them. :Sign your posts people, if your callin someone out have the balls to sign. plus, modders wouldnt affect me in single player, so I like the idea. Hellz Lips 18:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) PC Tweaks#Increase difficulty. Also, I've (un)signed both IPs. --Nagamarky 19:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : "WORKS ONLY in multiplayer LAN mode with 2+ players" - I don't get it. I can't see how that would work for multiplayer. If I have difficulty set to +4 but everyone else is +1, what happens? Enemies that I engage suddenly become 4x more harder to kill or my weapons only do 25% damage? Or am I missing something? -- MeMadeIt 21:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) BTW, anyone notice that when you're online with a team of 4 that the enemies aren't 4x more difficult. In my experience, the enemies are more difficult but not that much more difficult. A team of 4 rips through any level much easier than the same level as Solo or 2-Players. -- MeMadeIt 21:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC)